The Girl without a Soul Name
by Sailor Stella
Summary: This is the story of a normal human girl who falls into the world of ElfQuest. Happens after King's of the Broken Wheel. During the time when they have to fight Windowell for the crystal shards. Chapter 7 Now Up!
1. Default Chapter

The Girl without a Soul Name  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey oh no! Come on you can do better than that." Katriena said out loud.  
  
She was reading a book. It was raining out side, but even if was sunny she would have been inside reading or doing something. Just than the lights went out. Katriena looked up from her book. A weird light caught the corner of her eye. She looked back to the book she was reading. The light was coming from there.  
  
"Oh great the books on fire." Katriena said dropping the book.  
  
As she watched a hand reached out of the book and grabbed the front of her shirt. The hand started to pull her toward the book.  
  
"Hey let go." Katriena said. She was pulled into the book. The covers snapped shut.  
  
Katriena fall down toward the ground. She than fall down into a tree. She tried to cover her head as much as she could. She hit a strong branch. She landed on it with her stomach. She than fall the rest of the way. Katriena landed on her back. And lay there.  
  
When she woke up weird faces, faces she didn't know but knew at the same time were in her sight of vision. Katriena moaned.  
  
"Look she is awake." Someone said off to her left.  
  
"Hey cub you okay?" a new face appeared in Katriena's line of sight. A woman appeared. Her gold/red hair fell over her shoulder.  
  
"Where am I?" she managed to ask. She felt the pain in her chest.  
  
"Sh. You are safe. Try not to move. Do not talk." She said.  
  
Katriena closed her eyes and slept again.  
  
She woke up later to the smell of furs. Katriena slowly looked around. She was inside of something. Animal furs covered her. They were soft. She slowly sat up. Her ribs still hurt but not as before.  
  
"So you are awake." Someone said behind Katriena.  
  
She turned suddenly. It made her head hurt. Katriena fell back on the furs that were under her.  
  
"Easy young cub." The person said coming over to her.  
  
Katriena looked up into a man's gentle face. His red hair in two braids in the front hung down away from his face. He wore a gold ring around his forehead. She than noticed his ears. They were long and pointed. Katriena screamed.  
  
"Beloved!" a woman said rushing inside of the hole.  
  
Katriena was backed up against a wall. She clenched the furs in front of herself.  
  
"What happen?" the woman asked. She was the woman she had seen when she woke the first time.  
  
"I don't know. All I did was come in here to see if she was all right. She looked at me and screamed. It's like she has never seen one of her own before." He said.  
  
One of her own? What is he taking about? Katriena wondered. The woman held up a hand. She had four fingers. Katriena turned her head and closed her eyes. She's going to hit me, Katriena thought. But instead of a fist in the jaw she felt a hand pat her head. Katriena opened her eyes to see the woman smile at her.  
  
"It's okay cub. You are safe." She said sitting back.  
  
"Who are you?" Katriena asked surprised she had not hit me.  
  
"My name is Nightfall. This is Redlance." She said with the smile still on her face. Katriena looked over at him. He was smiling too.  
  
"Who are you?" Redlance asked her.  
  
"Katriena." Katriena said feeling not as afraid as.  
  
"Katriena?" Nightfall said.  
  
"Where am I? What am I in?" Katriena asked looking around.  
  
There were some other furs around her. A candle was sitting in a holder. She looked over to where the opening was. All she saw was trees outside.  
  
"You are in our tree. You are in our holt." Nightfall said.  
  
Tree? Holt? Katriena slowly crawled over to the opening and looked out. First thing she did was look down. Katriena was way up in a tree. She than looked around as far as she could. There were other trees with holes in them. Steppes led to what looked like a walkway. The walkway led to other trees. Katriena pulled her head back inside. Katriena pulled the furs up around her neck.  
  
Katriena than noticed something. First she was in some weird cloths. They were just a pair of pants and a shirt. Than she looked at her hands. She had four fingers. Last time Katriena looked she had five. She felt her ears. Yes they had changed too. She was like them.  
  
The sunlight was blocked by a shadow. Katriena got scared again. She fall back against the wall again.  
  
"Welcome Cutter. Leetah." Nightfall said.  
  
She looked over at the doorway. Two people were standing there.  
  
"Hello." The male said. He wore a vest made out of what looked like bear fur. He also wore breeches and a cloth covering them. A sword was at his hip. His yellow/white hair was pulled into a ponytail and the rest fall down his back.  
  
The female wore a purple dress. It was cut close up around her legs. It was cut low in the front too. Her amber hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She had a grace to herself.  
  
"Well I see you are awake and up cub." The male said again. On his face was a smile.  
  
"My chief this is Ka..tri..ena." Redlance said sounding out her name.  
  
"Hum. What a different name." The male said, "is there another name we could call you?"  
  
"Um Kat." Katriena said softly.  
  
"Kat? That's a better name." He said.  
  
"Where is your tribe?" Leetah asked.  
  
Katriena shook her head. She doubled over in pain grabbing her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Leetah asked placing a hand on Katriena forehead. The pain faded away at her touch.  
  
"Yes now. Thank you." Katriena said.  
  
"Come outside. You are welcome here." Cutter said taking her hand.  
  
She was led outside of the tree. She found that she had that she was not faired of the height. She looked down into the mist. Other people were coming up to them. Leetah hugged a red hair girl and a sun colored hair boy.  
  
"Who's that Mother?" the girl asked.  
  
"My tribe this is Kat. She is welcome here." Cutter said as everyone came froward.  
  
"Hum. She looks like she could use a roll in the furs." A woman said with white hair held back with a hair band.  
  
"Now Krim. Let her be. But you might be right." An orange hair guy said.  
  
"Pike. Krim. Leave her alone. She is only a few seasons older than the twins." Leetah said coming to Kat's help.  
  
Seasons? Roll in the furs? Katriena didn't know what was going on. She turned around to look at everything. Her foot slipped on the branch and she fall over heading toward the open air below her. She swung her arms wildly in the air around her. Her feet left the branch's surface. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. It was Cutter who helped her back to the branch and help her sit down. Katriena curled up into a ball as far way as she could get from the edge. She shook with fear at the thought that she almost went over the edge.  
  
"Is bigsmall high thing right?" a voice asked by her ear. Katriena looked up to see what looked like a butterfly. Well that's what the wings looked like. But some where in the back of her mind a picture came forward. It looked like a fairy. It wore a little hat made out of a flower petal.  
  
"Oh hello." Katriena said softly. She held up a finger to the little one. It landed on her finger and hugged her hand. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Berrybuz." The little one said.  
  
A hearty laugh came from behind her. Katriena looked. A man was standing there with face fur on his chin. A woman was right behind him.  
  
**It looks like Berrybuz has taken a liking to you cub. ** The man said in her thoughts.  
  
"OW!" Katriena said holding her head with one hand.  
  
"Strongbow please be careful. She has had a hard day and night." Leetah said.  
  
"I'm…. sorry." Strongbow said slowly, like it hurt to speak.  
  
"Please do not mind Strongbow. He sends more than he speaks." The woman said. She wore leathers that were dyed a berry purple. "I'm Strongbow's lifemate, Moonshade."  
  
Katriena nodded. She felt better.  
  
  
  
A few days later. Katriena was walking along the branch pathway. She had just reached the stairs that led from the tree were she was staying with Redlance and Nightfall when a brown head popped up. The head was a woman's. Her hair was pulled back with a peace of leather.  
  
"Oh. Hello" she said as Katriena moved out of the way to let her up.  
  
"Hello." Katriena said.  
  
Berrybuz flew from Katriena's hair and around her head.  
  
"Berrybuz. Please clam down." Katriena said holding up her hand. Berrybuz landed on her hand.  
  
"I'm Venka." The woman said.  
  
"Kat. I'm sorry I would like to stay and talk but Strongbow said that he would teach me how to shot." Kat said.  
  
"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry. I will see you later and than we can talk." Venka said walking down the path toward Cutter and his family's tree.  
  
Katriena climbed down the tree to the ground. There was Strongbow waiting for her. He didn't say anything. He handed her a bow. She held it. It was long and curved  
  
"Try to shot it." Strong bow said slowly.  
  
Katriena nodded. She took the arrow that Strongbow held out to her. She fitted it on the string. Held it up pulled back and let the arrow fly right into a tree. She slowly lowered the bow and turned around to face Strongbow. He wore a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"I have worked with a bow before. Though not one so big and strong. It was a little hard to pull back." Kat said handing Strongbow his bow back.  
  
"Well. Well. So Strongbow what do you think of our little guest now?" Cutter said walking up to them.  
  
**She does not even need to work on her aim. Maybe she should learn how to use a sword instead. ** Strongbow said in Cutter's mind.  
  
**Are you sure? ** Kat's sending rolled into his head.  
  
Cutter and Strongbow both looked at her with surprise.  
  
"I have been working on my sendings." Kat said smiling at them, "But it still hurts sometimes. I'm not use to sending."  
  
Cutter looked at Strongbow than back at Kat. He leaned his head back and laughed.  
  
"Strongbow I think I will not have to teach her how to use a sword. Or any other weapon for that matter. Come Kat. I think it's time." Cutter said leading Kat away from Strongbow.  
  
"Time for what Chief Cutter?" Kat asked him.  
  
He didn't say anything. Berrybuz flew from Kat's hair. It flew in front of them.  
  
"Come bigsmall high thing." It said to Kat pulling on her hair.  
  
"Stop that bug." Cutter said trying to hit Berrybuz away.  
  
"I'm coming Berrybuz." Kat said smiling.  
  
Cutter led her to a small cave.  
  
"Here you go cub. Now it's up to you." He said stepping back. Other elves showed up. Kat looked at them than back at the cave. Sounds were coming out. Whimpering sounds one like a puppy would make. Kat got down on her hands and knees and looked into the opening. A sound of claw on rock came to her ears.  
  
"Come on. Come here. I won't hurt you." Kat whispered.  
  
Two gold eyes came out of the darkness. A black nose came out. A tiny white pup clawed it's way out of the cave. The elves gasped when the pup started to lick Kat's smiling face. She held in close.  
  
"Her name is Snowstorm." Kat said laughing as the pup barked happily.  
  
Suntop and Ember came running to see the new cub.  
  
"The white cub. The one no one thought was going to live." Cutter said as he watched Kat, Ember, and Suntop play with the young cub.  
  
"They are like a perfect match. Just look at them." Leetah said holding Cutter's hand.  
  
"Yes you are right." Cutter said smiling on the young ones.  
  
  
  
A few days later found Kat with Pike, Skot, and Krim. They were testing her to see if they could get her to try some dreamberrys. She was keeping them at hand. She knew that they did something to you. And she didn't really want to try them.  
  
"Come on Kat. Everyone eats them." Skot said holding some out to her.  
  
"No thanks I'll pass. Come on Snowstorm." Kat said picking up her wolf cub. She deiced to go for a walk. She put Snowstorm down. The cub followed right behind her. Sometimes walking right on the back of her feet. Kat walked and walked not really in deep thought but not paying attention to were she was going. She walked right out into the open. She looked around her. A great ocean speared out before her. As she watched a light came up from the water. It got closer and closer. Two figures appeared from the water.  
  
"Venka! Hello! And you too Zhantee!" Kat called out to them running to meet them.  
  
As she got closer she noticed another person with them. Kat stopped short. It was a man. He had black hair and dark skin like Venka.  
  
"Hello Kat. This is my father, Rayek." Venka said.  
  
"Hello." Kat said looking him over.  
  
"Rayek what are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind Kat.  
  
Kat turned around to see Nightfall. Kat could tell from her face that she was not happy to see him. Kat could also see that behind her other elves had come as well. None of them looked happy to see Rayek.  
  
"Come Kat." Nightfall said leading Kat away from the visitors. She followed them back to the holt.  
  
"Kat I want you to stay away from him. Understand?" Nightfall asked. Kat nodded. But she wondered why Rayek was so bad.  
  
Later she found out why. One day she was out teaching Snowstorm how to find an animal trial. She was smiling watching her wolf when she felt someone behind her. She turned around fast to find Rayek standing there.  
  
"Hello." He said slowly.  
  
She grew nervous. Nightfall said to stay away from him.  
  
"Um.. I have to go." Kat said picking up Snowstorm. She looked up at him for a moment and was lost.  
  
She had looked into his eyes and fell into a being of not thinking. He was about to look deep into her thoughts when a sending sent him backwards.  
  
**Let her go! Or you are meat to be wasted! ** It was Strongbow's sending. He had fitted an arrow into his bow and was pointing it at Rayek.  
  
His sending was an open one. Other elves came running. Cutter ran up with New Moon drawn.  
  
"Rayek!" he growled lunging for Rayek.  
  
Leetah ran over to Kat's lifeless body. She placed her hand on her forehead.  
  
**Come back cub. You are free. ** She sent to Kat.  
  
Kat's eyes blinked. The look of far away left her eyes as she blinked. She put her hand to head.  
  
"What happen?" she asked looking around. Snowstorm whimpered from down by Kat's feet.  
  
"You okay cub?" Treestump asked. He looked worried at her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine now. But what did he do to me?" She asked.  
  
"Rayek can stop anyone or anything just by having it look into his eyes." Cutter said still giving Rayek the evil eye. She shook with fear that he had caught her. Cutter looked at her with alarm.  
  
"You okay cub?" he asked. She didn't answer him. She shook and shook.  
  
He could have read my thoughts and found out that I'm human and not elf, Kat thought to herself. She wailed her self to stop shaking. From that moment on no matter what Kat was going to stay away from Rayek.  
  
  
  
Over the next few years Kat grew to liking her new home. She leaned about what to do if humans were close by. She and Snowstorm grew together. Kat treed with Nightfall and Redlance and their daughter, Tyleet. But she as everyone could tell that something was bugging Cutter. She found out a few days later. She followed the Wolfriders down into the underground home of the Trolls. There was to be a fight between Cutter and Rayek. She shouted along with the others. She ran with the others as they followed Cutter and Rayek. The fight came to a draw. Cutter and Rayek came to their differences.  
  
"Hey Kat come and join the fun!" Scouter called from where he and Dewshine were dancing.  
  
"No thanks. I'm just fine." Kat called back to him. She was sitting listening to Skywise tell one of his tails. He had been drinking too much dreamberry wine. She laughed when Krim hit Skot in the stomach sending the wine he was drinking all over Pike, when Pike said he wanted more. She watched as Mender lead King Picknose off into the shadows. She laughed as she followed him and saw what he did.  
  
**Good one Mender. But you know he will be flaming mad, don't you? ** Kat sent to him.  
  
**Yes I know. But it's fun while it last. Come let's dance. ** Mender said leading Kat away.  
  
She laughed along with Mender and Ember when King Picknose freed himself. She followed the others out of the caves. She was listening to Mender say some thing to Ember when Venka gasped.  
  
"No! She can't!" she shouted.  
  
"Venka what's wrong?" Cutter asked.  
  
"Winnowill! The palace!" Venka cried.  
  
She and Rayek tried to block her sending with the palace. The elves rushed out of the troll's caves.  
  
"Now Venka. One dead sure bolt!" Rayek said as he and Venka ended the battle.  
  
  
  
Kat hung back as the tribe talked about what to do. The palace of the high ones was gone. Crashed into a mountainside. And what was worse in human land. She rode off into the night. She was thinking about what to do when she saw Tyleet ride off on her wolf, Patience.  
  
Where is she going? Kat asked herself as she followed Tyleet deep into the forest. She saw Tyleet take to the trees.  
  
"Snowstorm. Patience. Stay here." Kat said as she followed Tyleet into the trees.  
  
She watched with amazement as Tyleet made friends with a human. She stayed hidden. She watched the human cut down a tree just as a sound of thunder sounded.  
  
Come my friend. Cave. The human said lending Tyleet into a cave out of the rain.  
  
Kat smelled someone coming. It was Scouter.  
  
**Are you crazy?!** Scouter asked in sending as he carried Tyleet off.  
  
**Let me go!** Tyleet said pushing away from Scouter. He followed her down into a creek and up under a moss hanging. Kat deiced to leave when she heard the sound of pure joy from Scouter and Tyleet. She went back to the cave were the human was sitting in.  
  
Tree spirit? he asked as he saw Kat's figure in the opening of the cave.  
  
Tree spirit? Is that what you call us? Kat asked without thinking. Her hand shot to her mouth.  
  
You speak! the human said surprised.  
  
Please tell no one that you saw me. Not even my other friend. Kat said leaving in a rush. She didn't look back as she left.  
  
  
  
Days later found Kat watching Cutter and Dewshine.  
  
"Cutter. They are both safe." Dewshine said as she sat high in a tree that she had jumped into.  
  
"You kept it a secret and what is worst Tyleet is with cub!" Cutter was roaring mad.  
  
Kat had never seen Cutter so mad. She would not like to get on his bad side of anything. Although she, herself, had known about this for a while now, just like Dewshine. She was about to climb down out of her tree when Ember walked up to them from behind the tree where Dewshine had jumped. She watched while Ember talked to her father. After they had left she finally got down out of her tree.  
  
"Hello Snowstorm." Kat said when her wolf walked up to her. Kat played with the fur between her ears.  
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that she had walked out into the open. Snowstorm gently took her elf friend's hand in her mouth pulling her back toward the trees.  
  
"What is it?" Kat asked looking down at her wolf friend.  
  
She looked around. This was not her fight. Nor will it ever be, but she couldn't go home yet.  
  
  
  
Kat was going to go off a hunt to clear her mind when the sending for an all tribe council came. She raced back to the Holt.  
  
"I think it's time for Ember to go off on her own and take half the tribe with her." Cutter said handing a sword to his daughter.  
  
Ember's eyes grew wide when she saw it. She than went around picking different tribe members to take with her. Kat hung back, not knowing if she would be chosen to go with Ember or with Cutter.  
  
"This is my tribe." Ember said after picking the ones she wanted. That meant that Kat was left to go with Cutter's group.  
  
"Ember, Kat come here." Cutter said stepping into the middle of the circle. He held out his hands to Kat and Ember.  
  
"Yes, Father?" Ember asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kat asked as well.  
  
"Kat it is up to you for which group you want to go with." Cutter said as he stepped away to stand next to Ember.  
  
Kat stood there looking back between them. She didn't know which the go with.  
  
"Um…" Kat started when something began to push her from behind. She turned to see Timmain. The she-wolf was pushing Kat toward Cutter.  
  
"It seems that the High One wants Kat to come with us." Treestump said smiling.  
  
"So it will be." Cutter said.  
  
Kat watched as the others said good-bye to ember and half the tribe. Kat was having a hard time getting Berrybuz out of her hair.  
  
"Let go Berrybuz." Kat said trying to pull the little creature from her brown hair. Berrybuz was mad because Petalwing had told it to go with Ember's half.  
  
"Berrybuz stay with small highthing." Berrybuz cried still holding tight to Kat's hair.  
  
"Petalwing, Tittersweet and Tickletoe will be with me. Don't worry my little friend. I'll see you again." Kat promised the little one. Berrybuz finally let go of Kat, "Besides I want you to watch over Tyleet. Okay?"  
  
Berrybuz nodded. It hugged Kat's hand one more time than flew after Ember and the others.  
  
**That creature sure took a liking to you cub.** Strongbow said as he came up to Kat.  
  
**I know. I wish that Berrybuz was able to come with us.** Kat sent back.  
  
Just than the preservers came rushing back to the little group.  
  
"Something is wrong." Kat said as she followed the others in to the trees to see what was happing. She gasped with surprise when an arrow was shot up at them. Humans had come to the Holt. She had just made it back to the ground when Ekuar opened a hole in the ground for them to go. She and her wolf friend followed. Soon they came to an adjoining tunnel.  
  
"Trolls." Mender said to the smell. And he was right. Kat stood with the others as the 'talked' to King Picknose.  
  
Kat wasn't paying attain to what Cutter and the others were saying. She heard footsteps coming from the tunnel, but before she could say anything Trinket came running yelling about humans coming. Kat watched as the trolls ran for cover. She ran behind King Picknose's throne with the others when the fighting started. Eureka shaped another tunnel. And two trolls joined them after the fighting was over.  
  
  
  
Kat sat on the ground looking over at the trolls as they dug a tunnel straight up. Eureka had given it his all. She knew now that their path was going to be harder. After the trolls had dug the tunnel they went to the surface. Everything was dark and it smelled really bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kat sat on the ground looking over at the trolls as they dug a tunnel straight up. Eureka had given it his all. She knew now that their path was going to be harder. After the trolls had dug the tunnel they went to the surface. Everything was dark and it smelled really bad. Kat sat there thinking while everyone else started to climb out of the hole. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to but it was true to the very core of her being. Her close friend, Venka had fallen into the Black Snake's nest.  
  
"Come cub." Treestump said as he reached down to help her up.  
  
"We need to be quick about it. The human will hear." Cutter said as he led the others into a basement under the human's house.  
  
Kat listen to what Mender called the basement, underground chamber. She was about to voice her option of what they are called but Cutter's sending stopped her. She like the others could hear the sending that Rayek was giving them. She was filled with joy at the sending he was sending.  
  
**Venka lives. I live. And Winnowill knows we're both very near** he sent. Kat was filled with joy at this. It meant that her friend was still okay and not in the Black Snake's hands, yet.  
  
A short time later found them in a different basement this time under some kind of Inn. Kat didn't know what. They were trying to get to a piece of meat that was hanging from the ceiling. The door opened to let light come down the stairs. A human had entered the basement.  
  
**Dam It.** Treestump said, the meat fell to the floor. Treestump had cut the line just as the door opened.  
  
Holdfast couldn't help himself, he was hungry he went to the meat.  
  
Hello any one there? The human asked. From the sound of the voice Kat could tell that it was a girl. And she didn't sound any older than Kat did. Or was. Or used to be. The human kept on taking till she left again.  
  
She came back a short time later, this time they could smell fear on her. They stayed put, expect for one little Persevere.  
  
"Bigthing make soft-talk jibber jabber! Petalwing no understa.." Petalwing was cut off as Cutter clapped a hand over its head.  
  
They had been found out. The human told them that she would try to be a decoration so they could get away. It almost worked but not quiet. The war hounds had found them. They had to fight their way out. Strongbow pushed Kat toward the little window.  
  
"I'm going." Kat mumbled as she made it outside with out the hounds knowing. She fled to the nearest ladder and up she went to the roofs. She didn't look back as she ran. She hopped that her friends had made it as well. She had forgotten that she was supposed to have gone with Strongbow and the two Go-Backs.  
  
**Cutter we're okay but I can't find Kat. Is she with you? ** Strongbow was sending to Cutter as he and the Go-Backs hind.  
  
**No. She's not here. She's not with you? ** Cutter sent back to his friend.  
  
**No. ** Strongbow's sending was not what Cutter wanted to hear.  
  
Kat ran and climbed over the roofs. She didn't even stop when she noticed that the sky began to grow red. Dawn was coming. She didn't even stop when some passing humans below her saw her.  
  
Man I wish that Berrybuzz were here with me, even Snowstorm. Kat wished to herself as she continued to make her way toward the highest town circle thing. She finally came to a stop as she reached a moat. She couldn't cross it. Not with out help. And help did come. A weird machine was rolled out. When the guards were not looking Kat made her way into the castle. No one noticed the whit wolf that followed her in.  
  
Winnowill was sitting in a grand chair when she felt someone come into the castle.  
  
**Who are you? ** She sent. She didn't hit anything. She tried again. And still nothing. She closed her eyes and her sprit left her body in search for the elf that she had felt. She found not an elf soul floating around but something different. Something that was a mix of human and elf.  
  
"Well look at what I found." Winnowill said to the person.  
  
Kat stopped short of her hinding place when she felt heard the voice.  
  
"Well look at what I found." The voice said. Kat made for her hinding place as fast as she could. As she head she let herself relax allowing her sprit to leave her body. She would come back to it.  
  
Her spirit was flying around in the darkness when something slammed into her. She went tumbling.  
  
"Well what are you girl?" Winnowill asked as she watched Kat stop herself.  
  
"So it is you. You are the great Winnowill I've heard all this time. The Black Snake?" Kat asked as she circled the elf lady.  
  
"What's it to you?" Winnowill threw a bolt of power at Kat. Kat stood there right in its path. She didn't even scream when it hit her.  
  
"Is that all you've got." Kat asked. She knew for some reason that she couldn't be harm in this world of darkness.  
  
"What are you?" Winnowill threw herself at Kat. Kat screamed this time.  
  
Her spirit went back to its shell. Kat woke to find herself in someone's arms. She looked up to see a face that she knew all to well. Rayek's face.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where are the others?" he asked her as she clamed herself down.  
  
"I came on my own. Oh Rayek she knows what I am." Kat started to sob on his shoulder.  
  
"She knows what? That you are not fully elf?" He asked. Kat stopped crying and pulled away from him to look at him. "Yes cub I too know that you are not elf. But half. Maybe not even half elf like I think."  
  
"It's true I'm not elf. I'm not even half elf. My full name is...." She started to say when she felt a sending from Venka spring into their minds. Rayek ran off. Kat right behind him. She fell behind as he rounded a corner. A blast of light and power threw her backwards. When she got to her feet she was dragged away by some one. It was Two Edge. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is no where near being done. I finally just went out and bought the book I need to finish this story. But it's going to be sometime before it's done.  
I don't own ElfQuest or the world they live in. Kat is the only one.

* * *

Kat was surprised to see Two-Edge. As she was being dragged along she looked over and saw that Two-Edge was carrying Venka under his arm. She looked like she was passed out. As Kat was being dragged along she thought of Rayek. What had happen to him? Where was he?  
Two-Edge drug the two elf girls into the throne room, where it was empty. Two-Edge released Kat's arm. She looked around. It was so dark and cold in there. She shrived with uneasiness. She looked over toward Two-Edge and Venka. Venka was leaning against the wall, holding her head in her hands. She looked really shaken up.

"You are not fit enough to go back in." Two-Edge whispered.

"I must. My father is being tortured." Venka pushed away from the wall. She was still a bit wobbly.

"Venka please let us wait for Cutter and the others." Kat stepped toward her friend.

Venka looked at the younger elf, running through the thoughts inside her head. She than looked at Two-Edge.

"Please help me. Help me Two Edge." Venka pretty much turned her back on Kat.

"Very well." Two-Edge sighed.

"No!" Kat said as Two-Edge twisted the statue, opening the hidden door for Venka.

Kat watched as Venka walked into the first of the three crystal chambers. The door slid shut as Venka walked across the room heading toward the other door way. As the door slid fully shut Kat turned to Two-Edge. He didn't meet her gaze. He was turning toward a hanging cloth on the wall. Kat stepped toward him as he pushed it away to revile the wall. She saw him poke at something on the base broad. A small door opened up on the wall. Two-Edge climbed through the doorway. Kat rushed forward. As she stood outside the small door Two-Edge's voice called back to her.

"Hurry elf or you will miss everything." He called.

Kat climbed through the door, following after Two-Edge. She crawled down a small hallway. She could make out Two-Edge as he moved down the hallway. She caught up with him as he stopped and starred out a grate. Kat crawled up next him and looked out as well.  
Below her was a crystal chamber. She saw one half of the Scrolls of Color. On a couch next to it was Rayek. Winnowill was kneel next to him. She held her hands on either side of his head. Grohmul Djun was standing off to one side. Kat looked for Venka. She soon spotted her standing just out side the door, peaking into the room.

"Stop you venomous she-toad."> Venka sent.

Winnowill shrieked as she fell back away from Rayek. Venka raced past Grohmul Djun, who was surprised. Venka tried to raise her father off the couch but his weight made it hard for her. Kat rocked back and forth on her knees as Grohmul Djun stepped toward Venka. He drew his sword. He held it to Venka.

Children? It seems not.> Grohmul Djun said holding his sword pointing at Venka.

With being surprised by the giant human Venka forgot about Winnowill. Winnowill used a black sending that knocked Venka over, causing her to scream in pain. The Black Snake stopped her sending, too weak to continue it.

Take her head! She is this demon's daughter. She is one of those who seeks your treasures.> Winnowill was pointing at both elves.

Grohmul Djun thought this over, made his way toward Venka, sword held up. Kat glanced at Two-Edge. He was moving away.

"Two-Edge! Help!" Venka screamed. Kat didn't see what Two-Edge did but heard something crashing down in the crystal chamber.

Kat saw some crystal shards on the floor right in front of Grohmul Djun. Winnowill was laughing. The sounds ripped through Kat.

"By Voll's crown, my half breed son is smitten!" she laughed at Two-Edge who was back at the grate looking out.

She shall live, as I wish it!> Two-Edge was calling down to the people below.

No more hurt father. No more hurt tribe>. Venka spoke in the human tongue.

Bold as a bear.> Grohmul Djun said.

Winnowill watched with narrowed eyes at Venka and Grohmul Djun. She didn't like what she couldn't hear.

I'll strike a bargain. I need rest. Keep Lady Venovel in check while I rest and I'll let you have a private moment with him over there.> Grohmul Djun stood over Venka with arms crossed.

Yes.> Venka nodded.

Grohmul Djun went to Winnowill and led her out of the room. She was not pleased with her human. She didn't want to leave Venka and Rayek alone. They were bound to say something about the palace.  
Kat watched Venka and Rayek talk. What they were saying she couldn't hear for they were talking in whispers. It wasn't long before Grohmul Djun and Winnowill came back into the room.

Your time is up.> Grohmul Djun said.

Rayek and Venka shared a look before the human led Venka away. Two-Edge pushed past Kat. She followed behind him as he moved through the walls. He soon came to another grate in the wall. He was starring down at the room below. Kat looked over his shoulder. She saw a dark room with no windows. Animal heads lined the walls. A huge bed stood in the center of the room.

Close the door.> Grohmul Djun yawn as he fall back on to the bed. It'll lock by itself.>

As Venka pushed on the heavy Two-Edge sifted back and forth.

"No!" He hallowed as the door clinked close.

He pushed himself away from the grate and started down the hallway. Kat followed after him as quick as she could. She raced after him as he made his way into a tunnel where Kat could run after him instead of crawling. Two-Edge was raced through a door, climbed down a rope and jumped down a ledge.

"Two-Edge! Wait!" Kat yelled as she raced after the half-breed.

Two-Edge paid her no mind. He had one thing on his mind and one thing alone.

"Cutter Shard seeker!"> He sent. "Hear me!">

* * *

Cutter was shocked to get this sending. He listen to Two-Edge with mixed feelings. He wanted the shards but he had his hands full at the moment. Guards from the top of the mound were closing in on them. With Zhantee and Drub climbing a wall, Cutter leaped from the stone bridge riding Holdfast. He soon lost the humans, who were chasing him. As he raced away from the humans he was sending to the others.

* * *

Aroree and her small team ran/floated across the roofs. Aroree sent to Strongbow as they raced away from the flames building below them. Strongbow, with the two Go-Backs sneaked around a building. Skot was excited when he heard that they didn't have to hide anymore.

* * *

Treestump and Clearbrook were the only ones hidden in a descent place. They were in a garden, sitting on their wolves' backs, under the trees. They were on the other side the mound from everyone else.

* * *

Kat stepped in front of Two-Edge. She need to get his attention.

"Two-Edge, what is going on?" She demanded.

The half troll, half elf blinked as if seeing her for the first time. He backed up a step.

"Elf you need to help me get my maiden." He said.

Kat looked at him. What was he talking about? Help him get Venka?

"No. I need to get to my tribe. Venka made her choice herself." Kat shook her head.

"How would you help them? They are no where near the top of the mound." Two-Edge said.

"Please Two-Edge. If you care for Venka you would help me, help my tribe." Kat whispered.

Two-Edge looked taken aback. He had expected Kat to yell and scream at him. But because she had asked quietly, he nodded.

"I'll take you someplace." Two-Edge said.

As Two-Edge led Kat to whatever place he was taking her he was sharing sending with Cutter.

* * *

While Kat was getting Two-Edge to help her Cutter and the others had finally made it to the top of the mound. Cutter, Zhantee, Drub and Holdfast were trying to swim across the moat. Zhantee's shield was protecting them from the guard's arrows as he shot at them from the watchtower. Strongbow was racing after Skot and Krim, who had found a no-hump. They picked up Mender and Flam on the way. Aroree flew next to them. When they had reached the top of the mound they ducked the arrows as well.

"Peace how-unds are coming!" Aroree gasped. She looked wildly around. "Petalwing! Tickletoe! Tittersweet! Stop the how-unds!" Aroree pointed down the alleyway they had just come down.

"We do! We do!" Petalwing sang as it joined its friends. They flew at the how-unds, spitting their webs at them,

Aroree flew p toward the watchtower, startling the guard. Aroree saw a lever behind the human. It looked like something she had seen at Blue Mountain. She raised her weapon, a metal claw with three talons, soaring into combat.

I no hurt tall one!> Aroree said as she threw her weapon. The claw closed around the lever in the watchtower with a klak. She pulled on the rope that was attached to her metal claw.

As the lever was being pulled, no one knew that the human had knocked a torch out the window behind him. The torch hit the ground at the base of the wooden drawbridge. As the bridge lowered Aroree was the first to notice the flames.

"Hurry!" Cutter shouted at the others. He was pulling Zhantee from the moat.

"Good thing we're wet." Zhantee grunted as he climbed onto the bridge.

"Treestump, Clearbrook we're in. where are you? " Cutter asked in sending.

"Aye, but so are the peace how-unds. " Treestump sent back.

"How do we get past them? " Clearbrook added her own thoughts.

Skot and Krim overheard the sending between the tribe mates.

"We must bring in the two elders!" Krim shouted.

"You and Pike, make it a good dance." Skot said hugging Krim.

"No just Pike." Krim hugged Skot back.

"Sorry!" with that Skot knocked Krim from the no-hump's back. She fell with a thud.

Skot raced the no-hump across the now flame incased bridge. The no-hump leaped into the middle of the how-unds.

"Skot!" Clearbrook screamed.

"How long do you think Rayek will be able to hold off Winnowill? "> Two-Edge asked.

"No. First we destroy the peace how-unds. "> Cutter cut the link with Two-Edge.

Clearbrook and Treestump grabbed the back of the saddle and hung on while Skot turned the no-hump back toward the bridge. As they raced back across the bridge the hounds chased after them. The growing flames daunted all but one. The leader wrapped its shoulder snakes around the no-hump's back feet. It thought it had them when Skot leaped from the no-hump slicing with his sword. He freed the no-hump allowing it to cross the burning bridge.  
Cutter was helping Krim to her feet when the no-hump burst from the flames.

"Skot! Where's Skot?" Cutter cried.

"No, don't Cutter." Krim laid a hand on Cutter's arm stopping him. Cutter looked at her. "This is his fight."

Cutter didn't have time to say anything else. The rest of the hounds were coming over the walls. Strongbow took down two that were clinging to a wall. Cutter and Krim were teamed up against one. Clearbrook and Treestump were each busy with one hound. Zhantee used his shield to cover the two trolls. Mender used for the first time pain sending, while Aroree floated above the burning bridge. She tried to reach Skot.

"Jump Skot!" She yelled.

"No this is my fight, my win. Go on!" He shouted back.

The bridge was starting to crack as it burned.

"Skot!" Cutter screamed.

"No don't deny him this." Krim held her chief back.

"But he's you lifemate!" Cutter yelled at her.

"But he's a Go-Back first. Leave him." Krim knew this.

"We meet in the palace Krim!" Skot called to her from the burning bridge.

With Aroree floating above and the rest of the tribe watching on, the bridge exploded. Aroree threw up a hand to guard herself from flying debris.

"No!" Treestump yelled looking over his shoulder.

As the silence fell with the last hound's dieing breath, the tribe bowed their heads. Than with slow realization they found that they had been seen. Humans stood stunned and trembling with uncertainty.

* * *

Before Two-Edge took Kat to a whereever he was leading her, he stopped at the grate that looked into the crystal chamber. He looked down at the chamber below. Venka was sitting next to Rayek, who was still lying on the couch. She was holding his hand as Grohmul Djun was standing over her. He was watching Winnowill.

I want the power and I want it now.> Grohmul Djun upset that Winnowill was still locked in the silence battle with the brown Rayek.

Father no tell her. No tell you.> Venka's soft voice sounded.

Grohmul Djun looked down at the small person in front of him as gongs were heard coming from the throne room. Tears started streaming down Venka's face as she laid a hand on the Scroll of Colors. Someone had died, but whom?

Kat was lead down a long tunnel that ran along the bottom of the wall. Kat wondered what Two-Edge was thinking.

"Where are you taking me?" Kat asked once again.

"To a meeting place." Two-Edge said.

What does he mean by that, Kat thought to her self. Kat's sharp pointed ears picked up sounds of something moving. Something was going on outside.

"Two-Edge what is that?" Kat caught up with the half-breed.

"See for yourself." Two-Edge pushed on a rock that was sticking out of the wall. A small door opened up to revile stairs.

Kat looked up the stairs but didn't understand where they lead.

"Get going elf." Two-Edge gave Kat a ruff shove to the first stair.

"Hey!" Kat yelled as she stumbled on the stair. She turned back to give the half-breed a glare but the door had already closed. "You two timer!" Kat banged her fist on the closed door. She searched for a knob, anything to open the door but found nothing.

Mumbling under her breath about stupid trolls and their tricks she climbed the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

As she climbed the stairs she could hear people shouting and yelling. Something major was going on outside.  
Kat ran up the stairs as fast as she could. At the top of the stairs was a door. She leaned against it opening it. As Kat stepped out of the dark into the light she saw that she had come out next to the drawbridge. All the shouting and yelling was coming from across the moat.

She's only a child!> Humans were the ones yelling.

Kat had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with the human girl Shuna. Kat knew she had to do something.

* * *

As Kat was thinking all this, Tittersweet had fetched Cutter, Zhantee and Petalwing. They were making their way toward the front gate. Cutter raised a hand to Zhantee; tell him to stop, as he looked around a corner of a building. Something moving in the shadows caught his attention. He hid a small smile as he motioned for Zhantee to follow him.  
Cutter led his tiny group over to the shadows next to the wall. Zhantee about gasped with surprise when he saw what had caught his chief's attention. Cutter covered Zhantee's mouth with a hand. He raised an eyebrow and silently moved toward the person gazing around a corner.

"Kat." Cutter whispered placing a hand on Kat shoulder.

Kat about jumped out of her skin.

"Cutter…I'm…" Kat mumbled.

"Later. Right now you can help us save Shuna." Cutter crawled around Kat and started across the logs that had been pulled there as a makeshift bridge.

Kat and Zhantee crawled as fast as they could after Cutter. By the time they made it across the bridge he was half way up the ladder. Zhantee was straining to keep his shield-covering Cutter.

"Hurry Zhantee!" Kat grabbed the third rung of the ladder when she jumped up.

The two elves on the ladder climbed as fast as they could. They heard the crowd that had gathered gasp in what seemed like one voice. Kat poked her head over the edge of the platform to see Shuna lying close to her, near the edge. As Kat crawled onto the platform she looked past the human. Cutter had the huge human at knifepoint. She could see Cutter's mouth moving but couldn't hear what he was telling Grohmul Djun. She spared one last glance at Cutter before she turned her attention back to the human girl.

Come Shuna.> Kat said to the girl, helping her to her feet.

You can…speak?> Shuna gasped through her pain as she got to her knees.

Not now.> Kat said out loud while cursing herself in her mind.

Quick Shuna! Jump!> Cutter had finished his business with the hug human and was on Shuna's other side helping her get down off the platform.

Kat climbed down the ladder before Shuna. As they crossed back over the logs Shuna looked over her shoulder.

Father was there. And he was happy.> She was mumbling to herself.

Kat tugged on Shuna's hand. Come.>

They moved as fast as they could with Shuna being so sore and stiff.

Shuna make them fight.> Cutter said as sounds of people fighting reached their ears.

They soon reached the building where Cutter and Zhantee had left the others. As they walked down the stairs Clearbrook rushed forward, throwing her arms around Kat.

"Kat! Where have you been?" Clearbrook gave her a hug.

"I've been with Two-Edge." Kat started but was cut off by Cutter.

"We need to go. People are setting the upper levels on fire. Hurry!" Cutter pushed his band of elves toward the next set of stairs.

Everyone rushed down two more flights of stairs till they finally came to the bottom level. Kat looked at the ceiling as the two trolls chipped away at a wall.

"Hurry! Everyone inside the tunnel!" Treestump called from over by the newel-uncovered tunnel.

Kat tried to rush across the room toward the tunnel when a sound from above caused her to stop. She glanced back up at the ceiling only to see the floor above her glowing. Flames licked through the creaks in the wood.

" Zhantee!" Cutter yelled as Zhantee strained to hold up huge shield he had made.

Kat tried to make it across the room to the tunnel as everyone else was crawling through the hole in the wall. She had made it even with Zhantee and Cutter, who was trying to get the sun villager to follow him into the tunnel, when she glanced at him. She didn't like the color that Zhantee's face.

Shuna!> Kat yelled as she pushed the human toward the wall located under the stairs. Kat dove after Shuna just as Zhantee's eyes rolled back up into his head, causing him to fall backwards into Cutter's arms.

The floors above them crushed down on top of them. Kat huddled against the wall under the stairs, her eyes tightly closed against stuff flying through the air. When the sounds around her finally died she slowly opened her eyes. Dust still coated the air making it hard for her to catch her breath. Kat heard someone coughing in her ear. She turned her head to see Shuna coughing into her hand.

Are you okay?> Kat asked the human.

I think so. Thank You.> Shuna whipped dirt from her eyes.

Kat nodded her head in reply as she pushed debris out of the hallow they had taken refuge in. Kat gazed at the room when some planks of wood fell away. Wood covered the floor. Kat looked up to see a huge hole allowing her to see up through the floors.  
Something banging caught her attention back to floor she was on. Shuna was moving planks of wood off a small mound. Kat moved over to help when Shuna uncovered Cutter.

Shuna…> Cutter managed to gasp.

Kat breathed a small sigh of relief till she remembered about Zhantee. She looked around as Shuna helped Cutter to his feet.

"Oh no." Kat's soft cry caught the other twos attention.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry that this chapter is so long in coming. I've been so busy this last year. I've traveled over seas, worked my tail off and all other stuff like that. Not to mention that I've had some major writers block for surten stories. Thank you all for bearing with me. I can't get the little sign things to work so here is a key to things:  
()-sending  
""""-human talking

I don't own ElfQuest, just Kat.

And now on to my story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat chocked back a soft sob as she watched Shuna cover poor Zhantee's soulless body. She looked over at the wall to see Flam and Drum looking sorrowful at them through the hole in the wall.

"Come." Drum said softly.

Kat nodded her head, took one last look at the piled up boards that covered the body of her friend, and than made her way to the hole. She climbed through to see faces tight with emotions. Kat was passed from one embrace to another as the others sighed their relief that she was okay. Cutter and Shuna were brought into the hole behind her as a whining Snowstorm rushed toward her. Kat hugged her wolf's neck as the wolf licked her ears.

"We go on. We all have to learn, healers and chiefs alike." Cutter was saying to Mender.

"Well, well. If only Skot had heard you talking like that. You can talk that way to the pup." Krim smirked.

Kat was paying too much attention to the conversation going on between Krim, Cutter and Mender. She had caught sight of Shuna trying to leave the cave. Before she could say anything to her Petalwing stopped the girl.

""I'm sorry little spirit I don't understand what you're saying."" the human said softly.

""Shuna no go out. Stay. Is better way."" Cutter rushed forward stopping the human from moving more.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Chambers Venka sat watching her father's still body. It slow, ever so slow, moved as he breathed in and out. The giant human, Djun was snarling at her when something made her turn toward the half of the Scroll of colors. She went to it, touching it lightly with her finger tips.

"Gasp! Oh Zhantee. Lovemate." She cried softly as a shield kept her safe from the human's sword.

""I want the power! And I want it now!"" Djun turned toward Rayek and Winnowill, rising his sword as he did so.

""No kill! No kill body! Bad!"" Venka, still covered by the shield, rushed between them all.

Suddenly footsteps overhead was heard before crystal shards started raining down on the Djun. He rushed from the chamber covering his head. As he rushed out the door it slid shut, locking him out.

Venka could hear him pounding on the door but gave it no thought. She turned to watch the two still elves.

As this was happening Cutter and his band were making their way through a tunnel a series of tunnels. Krim had leaded them on a wild goose chase. Cutter and the rest had followed her through two tunnel filled with traps before making their way through a tunnel that as so far had no traps. Kat and Shuna brought up the end of the line. Kat was praying that Aroree has made it out of the city safe and unhurt. Praying also that she does not fail in her task of bring the High One to them.

Kat was brought back to the present when the others in front of her stopped. She knew something was up cause the Preservers were making something. As the line in front of her got shorter she gasped. They were on a high ledge with no way down minus the rope the Preservers had made.

"Okay Kat you next." Treestump handed her the rope.

"What about Snowstorm?" Kat asked. She didn't want to leave her wolf up here.

"We'll send her down next. Don't worry." Treestump gave the she-elf a small smile.

Kat slowly made her way down the rope. She jumped the last few feet. She pretty much held her breath as Treestump, Drum and Flam lowered Snowstorm down. When the wolf reached the bottom untouched she breather a sigh of relief. But that relief was short lived. The ledge the three were standing on started to slide in as the door behind them closed. Treestump and Clicktooth made it half way down before they pretty much fell. Clearbrook and Mender rushed to him as Flam pushed his sister off the ledge. She screamed the whole way down catching the rope about half way down slowly her self. Poor Flam was unlucky. The ledge slide all the way into the wall dumping the poor troll to the floor. Mender rushed to his aid, healing the broken troll.

"Thank you Mender." Drum mumbled to the exshanted elf. He smiled tiredly at her than at Cutter.

They made their way down the tunnel again. And once again they came to another problem. This time it was a bridge made of old bones.

"We must hurry across. It has a sand timer." Drum said looking across to the other side. She was right. A small hole had sand running from it.

Kat didn't like this one. The bone bridge was wobbly from them all running across it at once. She was in front of Clearbrook with Snowstorm in front of her. As she reached the hole on the other side she gave her wolf a huge push to get her out of the way.

"Move Snowstorm!" Kat snapped pushing the wolf forward, trying to make as much room behind her as she could.

Cutter had just made it when a huge snap was heard. Everyone's head turned sharply back to see Strongbow and Gnawbone fall into open space along with the old bones.

"Strongbow!" Cutter shouted.

Next thing Kat heard was Shuna screaming in pain. Treestump rushed forward to help his chief. Kat hurried to Shuna's side to see what had happen. An arrow was sticking out of her hand. And Kat than knew what had happen. To save Strongbow, Shuna had put herself in harms way.

""Good Shuna."" Kat said softly to the human girl.

Shuna gave her a very tiny smile as tears poured from her eyes.

Kat helped pull the arrow from the girl's hand as Mender tried to heal it some. He was so tried to do much. Clearbrook wrapped the hand.

""We no forget what Shuna done."" Clearbrook said in her broken way.

"So tried, so hungry." Cutter moaned as he crawled up some stairs.

They all heard what Two-Edge talking, "You've earned my help again. Isn't that nice?"

"No, trickster! You've earned this!" Strongbow shot an arrow at were Two-Edge's voice was coming from.

The arrow hit something. They all rushed up the stairs to see a wall with Strongbow's arrow sticking out of it. They also smelled something, something wonderful.

"Meat. Food." They all seemed to moan as they followed the smell through yet another tunnel.

Kat looked over at the human cooks in the corner. She was finding it hard to think of her self as one of them. She had come this far with the tribe that she wasn't sure she could go back to her world. She stuffed more food into her mouth, pushing that thought out of her mind. She had more important things to worry about, like keeping Snowstorm from eating all her food.

Aroree sat in the cut down Holt waiting, thinking and hopping that the High One would come to her. She had much to think on.

Venka had finally lost patience with waiting for her tribe.

"I've lived with the pain since birth; Rayek can survive a bit longer." Two-Edge said.

"I'm sorry for you but I can't wait any longer." Venka opened her mind.

(Cutter hear me!)

Cutter's head snapped up when he heard Venka's sending.

(Follow my sendings!) Venka cried.

"Shallow and go! Nows the time!" Cutter threw down his bone and fled from the kitchens.

Kat followed her friends as they wound their way through the halls of the place. Maids screamed when they saw them, running the other way. Kat took no notice of them as she kept up with Clearbrook. Finally they reached the top of the long stairs to see the Djun and some of his soldiers.

""Get them!"" The Djun yelled.

""Humans move."" Cutter growled his sword, New Moon at the ready.

The human soldiers didn't move away they continued to guard the door and the Djun. Cutter rushed forward leading the rush of elves. Mender flew over a tall one's arm. Kat ducked under a wild swing of a human's spear. Snowstorm snapped at the human as she ran by. She nipped the human male behind his knee sending the human screaming to the floor.

Preservers covered the huge human in their webs as Drum, Krim and Two-Edge closed and barred the door. Some soldiers had come up the stairs.

""Let me kill him."" Shuna asked of Cutter.

He nodded as he handed her a human sword. He than lead his band of elves into the first room of Crystal Chambers. Kat stayed behind with Shuna. There was something making her nervous to go in. And since she stayed behind and watched the human girl come to terms with herself she missed what happen in the chambers.

"Look how she trembles." Two-Edge mumbled into Kat's pointed ear.

"She has to over come something inside her. It may not be something she likes but it's what's best for her. Listen the soldiers are almost through the door." Kat said back to the half breed.

Kat saw that Shuna knew that the soldiers would soon break down the door. With a huge effort Shuna threw herself away from the huge human just as the door was broken into.

""Hurry."" Kat said as Shuna rushed past her.

""I beg you close the doors."" Shuna gasped.

Two-Edge laughed and shook his head. Kat and Shuna rushed into the last chamber. Kat was shocked to see Venka and Strongbow standing next to Winnowill, while Rayek stood at the ready. Kat pushed Shuna to one side as the humans rushed into the chamber.

"Rayek?" Cutter asked of his once enemy.

"With pleasure." Rayek answered shooting the advancing humans with his power.

As he was doing so a hole was forming in the floor.

"Skywise! Ekuar!" Cutter shouted with joy.

"We made it just in time it seems." Skywise said as Cutter helped him out of the hole.

Kat helped Ekuar from the hole giving him a small hug.

"Come. Let us do this." Cutter said as Ekuar shaped a holder for the second half of the scroll.

"Everyone gather around her." Rayek said as the elves formed a circle around the shaped High One.

Kat held hands with Clearbrook and Treestump in the circle. She watched with awe as the ancient white wolf started to change shape.

"Return the High One's birth right to us." Rayek called.

Timmain had the form of an elf but was still covered in fur when all of a sudden a scream was heard behind them. The circle brook up as everyone turned to see Winnowill throw off Strongbow and Venka. The two elves were tossed aside as Winnowill got to her feet.

"I can draw on the power of the shards here just as you can. You will do what you were going to do for them for me now." Winnowill snarled.

"Curse you black snake!" Cutter growled.

The two tall elves threw themselves at each other with a powerful sending each.

(For my children!) Timmain sent.

(For all power and the palace!) Winnowill sent.

The two immortals meet with a clash of sound and light.

""Stay back Shuna!"" Kat shouted as she drew the staring human away from the two tall elves.

Kat looked around to see Mender bending over Strongbow while Rayek held a limp Venka in his arms. She turned her eyes back to the battle. Timmain's white light tried to push Winnowill's darkness back. Things were happening supper fast around her. The Djun had gotten to his feet and rushed at Venka. Two-Edge and Shuna rushed at him. They were both knocked away. Strongbow fired a weakly shot arrow at the over large human.

Winnowill was being pushed back by Timmain's white soul light. She held a smirk on her face when she turned her black magic on the elves around her.

"Oh well, one last caress." She smirked.

Kat screamed like never before. She fell to her knees in pain. Kat kneeled there trying to catch her breath. She had never felt pain like that in her life. Not even when Winnowill hit her when she had left her body.

"oh." Kat moaned. She looked up, trying to see what was going on, her head spun.

She saw enough to make her shout out with Cutter, "No!"

The Djun had gotten to his feet and with a mighty swing of his axe, beheaded the black snake. Everyone stared open mouth at this. Slowly, ever so slowly Winnowill's body fell to the floor.

"Her black spirit! I can see it!" Skywise shouted pointing as a black cloud reached toward the crystal shards.

"No! I have borne the gliders, I can bear you!" Rayek shouted as he drew the black soul into himself. He screamed and fell back as Cutter caught him.

Unknown to them all Timmain had finished her transformation to full elf. She raised her hands call the power of the shards to her.

"Leave your fear my own. Let us go." She held her arms out, "as love unites us all!"

Crystal shards flew toward her transforming into star stuff that they once were. All who were in the last crystal chamber, minus the Djun and his men, were pulled into the egg. With a jolt it took to the sky, leaving the humans behind.

They travel around the world to Ember's half of the tribe. Leetah flew into Cutter's arms while Moonshade did the same with Strongbow. They were on the ground long enough for the small tribe to enter the palace before they flew again. This time they didn't land but called up to them a small band of elves in a humid jungle. The small band of elves held back for a few moments when a yellow haired elf rushed forward.

"Mother! Father! Ember!" Suntop rushed to his family.

They made one more stop, Sorrow's End where the Sun Folk entered the palace, and flew to the Frozen Mountains were the Go Backs lived.

Kat hung back as all the tribes mixed. She looked around at them all. Everyone was so different from one another. She turned around again to see Shuna huddled in a corner holding her injured hand to herself.

"Shuna." Kat said to herself before rushing to the human. Leetah and Tyleet followed her.

Shuna was surprised to see the smiling elves. Leetah healed her hand in a heart beat. As this was going on many things were happening. Venka and Aroree had decided to go with the Go Backs to find Venka's mother. Two-Edge went with them. Before they left the palace Venka found Kat and gave her friend a quick hug.

After a small conical between Cutter and Ember they returned to Howling Rock. Ember's small tribe left them there with a smile and a wave. Mender, Krim and a Go Back named Yun went with them. Kat was kind of sad to see Mender go. He was always good for a laugh.

Kat watched as all the elves went off to talk among themselves. Cutter was gone as well.

"Young one." A voice said behind Kat.

Kat whirled around to see Timmain and Savah standing behind her. They both had soft smiles on their lips. Kat had never seen Savah before. She was as tall as Timmain but dark skinned like Leetah.

"It's time we talked. Come." Timmain lead Kat away down a side hall.

Well this is it, Kat thought to herself. I'm to be dropped off somewhere and left alone to die. I know it.

"Child, you were not born of this world were you?" Timmain asked in her soft way.

"No High One. I was not." Kat looked at her feet.

"You were not born on this world but you belong to it." Timmain said. Kat looked up at her. "There is something that sleeps inside you."

"Do you know what it is?" Kat asked.

"We do child but we will not tell you. It is something you will have to find for your self. In the meantime we have something else to think about. Do you wish to return to the world you once lived in?" Savah asked. It seemed like this lady knew much about her.

"I have a choice?" Kat was surprised.

"You have always had a choice to return to your world. But you have not wished to have you?" Timmain asked.

Kat opened her mouth only to close it when she couldn't think what to say. She hadn't thought about going home to her world in such a long time. She didn't have anything going for her at home. Not like here, here she was wanted and needed. At home she was always in the way. Kat could stay here with them that had taken her in when she had fallen into their world. But the more she thought about it the more she thought about things in her world. Could she leave her parents? Her friends there? But she couldn't leave her friends here. The Woldriders were more her family than her parents had ever been.

"Please tell me, what sleeps inside me?" Kat asked softly of the two immortals.

"Two things do. One you'll have to find yourself. The other is a power. The power to travel. You were never taught to go out of your body but you know how. You can visit your world if you should chouse to stay here." Timmain said.

"I can see my parents?" Kat asked.

"Yes but in order to stay there for any length time it would be wise to do it from a Preserver's cocoon." Timmain said. "Do you wish to stay?"

"I do. I wish to stay so very much." Kat smiled at her.

"Than stay you shall." Cutter's voice said behind her.

Kat turned around to see Cutter and Leetah standing there. She didn't know what to say.

"One thing though. Please tell us where it is you've come from." Cutter said.

"I come from another world. A world with no elves and no magic. I was human in that world. That's why I can talk to Shuna so easily. I'm sorry to keep it hind for so long, my chief." Kat bowed her head to him.

"You are a wolfrider now. The little white cub that might have died is your wolf friend. There's nothing to be sad about." Cutter wrapped an arm around her in a hug.

"You can tree with us if you would like." Leetah said giving the girl a hug as well.

"Thank you both but I think I should visit my world for a bit." Kat said. Cutter nodded.

Kat went looking for Berrybuzz, so the little creature could wrap her in a cocoon. As the Preserver wrapped the elf in a cocoon the palace sat down in a forest. A forest that had been growing from being burned to the ground over 1000 years ago. They had come to Cutter's birth place at least. They were home at last and Kat had found her home at last.

* * *

I finally got a new chapter up after so long. Sorry that this seems rushed. And don't worry there is more to the story. Kat has to get a soul name right? 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the chapter I've wanted to do since the new story came out last summer. This chapter happens after Chitter is born. It happens when she is a bit older, the way we see her in the story.

I don't own ElfQuest, just Kat.

()-Sending

""""-Human langue

* * *

The young woman sighed as she left the store. Pushing her brown hair away from her eyes she looked up to the setting sun shinning through the mall's ceiling windows. She didn't notice or care about the other shoppers looking at her oh so pale skin. If one looked at her closer they could almost see through her. The woman stepped around people, trying to keep away from touching anyone. She didn't notice the two kids behind her pushing each other. One gave the other a large shove. The one who had been shoved stumbled and fell toward the young woman. The child braced himself to preparing to fall into the woman but he was more surprise when he hit the ground. The young woman felt a shiver run through her forcing her to stop. She looked down to see the child laying on the ground right where she was standing. The child looked up through the woman's feet, legs, her body. The woman was see through. 

""Excuse me."" The woman said pretending to step over the child. People around them had been looking over.

The young woman looked at the child once more before hurrying off. The two children watched her leave in a stunned state. Her brown hair whipping out behind her, she made her way to a bathroom. Locking herself in the last stall she leaded over the toilet and threw up.

Kat hated this side effect of being able to visit the world of her birth. Being see through wasn't that great either but she managed to live with that one. No one could touch her unless she knew about it before they did. She had to concentrate really hard on herself in order for her skin to be felt. The first time someone passed through her, she simply faded out from the shock. Kat had no real body in this world. Her body was on a different world wrapped in a cocoon. Kat visited this world in spirit only.

""Man, I hate when this happens."" Kat mumbled to herself. She left the stall and headed toward the sinks. She splashed her face with some cold water. If she wanted to touch something she didn't have to concentrate on it as hard. ""Soon, soon I'll be able to return to my home."" She didn't look at the mirror, for she wouldn't see herself in it.

Kat left the bathroom. She weaved through the crowd of people heading for the door to the mall. Kat stepped out into the evening air. She breathed a sigh of relief. She hated going into cowered places like the mall. She felt so much better being out in the open, away from everyone. It was now easier to move without the worry of running into someone. She wouldn't even have gone to the mall if she didn't have to pretend to be normal. But she wasn't going to have to worry about it much longer. She could feel it.

* * *

A crystal palace flashed through the night air heading toward a sandy beach. As it reached the beach the palace moved toward the water, slipping into the water. 5 beings floated under the waves watching the palace come toward them. One a woman with long wavy brown hair watched with four finger hands clenched tightly in front of her. 

(Careful, beloved. Watch out for the reefs.) She sent to someone in the palace.

The palace floated a bit away from where it had been getting ready to settle on the ocean bottom. The 5 elves swam toward the palace as a door magical opened with out letting salt water in. they stepped tentatively on the glossy floor. They looked around with wide eyes as a brown skin, yellow haired elf stepped toward them with an arm full of flowers. The woman who had sent out her sending walked up to him. They looked deep into each other's eyes. They stood their for a moment before he picked her up in his arms and carried her away up a set of stairs. The other elves down below cheered as they hurried forward to meet the other 4 sea elves.

"Give them some room." Cutter said as he laughing pushed some Sun Folk out of his way. He stopped short when he saw that the new elves where taller than he was.

"We can breathe air or water. It doesn't matter." The tall yellow hair elf was saying when he spotted something out the corner of his eye. "Human!"

"Have no fear. This is Shuna. My life mate, Leetah and mine's adopted daughter." Cutter led the shy human forward.

The sea elves where speechless. A human raised by elves? Would the wonders never stop?

"Shade and sweet water." Shuna said in her accent.

Cutter led the tall yellow hair elf, Snakeskin, away to talk. Skywise led the remaining three away to show them the wonders of the palace.

"All elf souls live here in the palace." Skywise was saying as he introduced the different tribes of elves who had come before them through the way of death.

One sea elf with a mohawk looked into a small room off from the main hall they were traveling down. He saw a crystal table with a large white cocoon lying on it. There were tiny winged creatures flying around as well.

"Skywise, what's in there?" the tall elf asked pointing into the room.

"Ah, the Preservers room." Skywise said walking into the room. One of the little creatures landed on his shoulder. "This is Berrybuzz."

"Oh big, big high thing." Berrybuzz said looking at the other elves.

"It talks!" the sea elves gasped.

"What's that?" the one with the mohawk asked again pointing to the cocoon.

"That would be a cocoon. Inside lies an elf named Kat." Skywise said as Berrybuzz took flight once again.

"An elf is in there?"

"Yes, Spine. She is away from her body at the moment. Far away." Skywise could tell that Kat's soul was on another one of her trips. "Come let me show you the Scroll of Colors."

Spine stayed behind as Skywise lead his friends away. There was something about this Kat that was calling to him. He wanted to find out what it was. He kneeled down next to the table and reached out to touch the cocoon. It was sticky.

(Hello?) He sent to the elf inside the cocoon. Nothing. (Hello, I…I would like to meet you.) Still nothing. (If you can hear me please answer. I think there's something going on here.)

* * *

Kat was walking back to where she was living at the moment when she felt something tugging at her. It felt like someone was calling to her, someone from the other world. This is it; this is what I've been waiting for. Kat thought to her self as she hurried into a dark alley way. She looked around at her world once more. She knew that this would most likely be the last time she would be there. With a last look she closed her eyes in her world, letting her soul fly away.

* * *

She flew back across the land of the World of Two Moons. She looked down at sights she had never seen before, well not in this world. She had often gone to the beach back in her old world. Soon she could see the glow from the Crystal Palace coming from under the waves. She flew down ward through the walls. She paused a moment looking at the gaurthing elves in the main room. There were new elves down there. They were talking to everyone down there. You can talk to them as soon as you wake up, she told herself. 

As she entered the room where her body lay she saw another new elf sitting next to her cocoon. Now that she was back in the same room as her body she could send to him.

(Did you call me back stranger?) She sent to him. The elf jerked his head up in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to answer him since she hadn't the first couple of times.

(I did. I would like to meet you. Something is calling me to you.) he sent back.

Kat flouted, sitting cross legged looking down at him. She could feel something calling her to him as well.

(What is your name? That is something I would like to know.) Kat asked.

(I am Spine.) Spine sent.

(Spine huh? I am called Kat. Would you like to do me a favor? I'm still not in my body as of yet but I will be in a moment. Would you get someone to cut me lose? I would like to meet you in person.) Kat said finally floating back into her body.

(Of course.) Spine sent to her before turning his thoughts to someone else. (Darshek, could you please ask Skywise to come to the room with the cocoon. The elf he said that is lying inside is back and would like to wake.)

(Someone is coming Spine. We were wondering where you went.) Darshek sent.

(Thank you.) Spine said before coming back to Kat, (They are coming.)

(Thank you.) Kat said.

Soon Leetah and Redlance entered the room. Leetah smiled at Spine as Redlance slipped a knife into the sticky threads.

"No no." Berrybuzz and the other Preservers moaned.

"Berrybuzz, Kat would like to wake. Your friend is back." Leetah held a hand to the tiny creature.

"Oh." It said.

Spine watched as long brown locks of hair emerged from the cocoon. Soon he could see a face. As Redlance continued to cut open the cocoon everyone in the room could see that Kat wore a pale green shirt with a short leather vest. She also wore long pants in a dark berry color. Soft leather shoes covered her feet. She also had five earrings. One in the top of her left ear and four in the normal place in her ear. Kat also had a bracelet up by her shoulder on the left.

Leetah laid a glowing hand on Kat's arm. She slowly woke Kat up out of her paralysis. Kat slowly blinked her eyes. She closed them again with a soft moan as the crystal's light around her hurting her eyes a bit. She opened them ever so slowly. It took her a moment to focus on those around her.

"Shade and sweet water Leetah, Redlance." She smiled as Redlance helped her into a sitting position. Redlance gave her a quick hug before allowing Leetah to do the same.

"You okay cub?" Leetah asked the young elf.

"I am. I'm glad to be back." Kat smiled at the healer.

She turned to look at Spine who was standing off to the side. He was taller than she had first thought. He wore only a loin cloth with a neck lace that had three stones on it around his neck. What looked like ribbons wrapped around the lower half of his arms. She looked up into his eyes. Something held her gaze for longer than usual. She could not look away.

Spine found himself starring into a pair of brown eyes. Those eyes went on forever. He could see something deep inside her. He saw her soul which was very different from anything he had ever known. It was taller than the girl sitting in front of him. But before he could get a really good look at it something called him, something from very deep in her mind and soul. He found it.

(Mew.) He sent without thinking. Kat jerked from Leetah's arms as Spine sent the name.

Something entered her mind as soon as he said the name, (Tiki.) Spine stiffened up.

Leetah and Redlance watched in shock as Spine held out a hand to Kat. Kat shakily got to her feet. She took one wobbly step toward the tall elf when her knees locked. She would have fallen if Spine hadn't caught her and swept her up into his arms. They continued to look into each other's face. Leetah and Redlance shared a look before leaving the two alone.

(Mew, you are Mew.) Spine sent to the elf he held in his arms, sent to her alone.

My soul name, a part of Kat said, I have a soul name.

* * *

I have so much more for this story, this chapter most. But I want all my readers to be able to read it and it is 1:26am here. I need to go to bed for I have things to do in the morning. Some quick things though. Kat can visit others and see others like Sunstream can in The Discovery when she is in spirit form. When the new story came out last year and I read them I had picked out the elf I wanted Kat to be lifemates with. At first I want her and Snakeskin to be together but I wanted Kat to stay with the wolfriders. If she and Snakeskin were to have a child than Kat would have had to stay with the Wave Dancers cause the child would be chief after their father. And since I've always liked Spine I chouse him. I picked Mew for Kat's soul name because I've always loved Mew from Pokemon, plus I like cats and cats sometimes go mew instead of meow. Tiki for Spine's soul name is after the name of my bird, Tiki Bird. I hope you like this one. I'll have more up tomorrow. Now that I have ideas running through my head it'll be hard to keep me away. Shade and sweet water to you all. 


	7. Chapter 7

I hope everyone is excited about this story. I am. This is getting fun. Soon things will be happening.

I don't own ElfQuest, just Kat.

()-sending

""""-Human speech.

* * *

Cutter looked over with a smile at his lifemate as she reentered the main room with Redlance. 

"Where's Kat?" Cutter said as he put an arm around Leetah's waist.

Leetah smiled at Cutter as she said, "We have more than Kat's return to us to be excited about. Recognition."

"Kat?!" Cutter was surprised.

"Yes our Kat." Leetah said.

"Where is she and her lifemate to be? They should come and see us before they go off by themselves." Cutter made a move like he was going to find them when Leetah stopped him.

"Let them be. It maybe hard for her, the same way it'll be hard for Sunstream and Brill." Leetah said.

"Kat and a Wave Dancer? Oh." Cutter looked around to see who was missing from the new elves. He saw two guys and a girl. He knew that there was another guy and cause that was the one who was with Kat.

* * *

Kat stared up at the blue eyes that were looking down into her brown eyes. She laid a hand softly on his cheek. Spine blinked, freeing Kat from the staring contest they seemed to be having. 

"Soul meets soul when eyes meets eyes." Kat mumbled the saying when two Recognition.

"I saw your soul. There's something I saw. You're different." Spine carried Kat over to the table where her cocoon had laid for a few seasons. He sat with her in his lap.

"I am different, very different. I'm a wolfrider who's not a true wolfrider. But neither am I a Sun Folk, Glider or Go Back. I came from a different world. I didn't think I had a soul name. But you found my name, you found me." Kat smiled at him but stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"A different world?" Spine asked.

"Yes." Kat drew out the word.

Spine gently lifted Kat from his lap and sat her next to him. Kat looked at him as he got to his feet. He didn't look at her for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked.

"I'm not sure." Spine still didn't look at her.

"Yes you do know. You are disgusted with what you see in me, don't you?" Kat could feel tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I…" Spine turned around as he started to talk. He held out his arms to her like he was going to hug her.

"No, no don't bother. I can see you don't truly want me." Kat got to her feet and pushed past Spine toward the door.

"Wait, I want to talk to you." Spine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Berrybuzz!" Kat snapped as she brushed his hand away.

The little Preserver flew down at her friend's call. The little creature took a deep breath and spit some webbing at the taller elf.

Kat rushed from the room crying as Spine shouted behind her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she ran down the hallway toward the main room. She entered the room, not hearing the greetings from those who knew her. Kat was looking for a curtain someone.

"Nightfall!" Kat sobbed as she threw her arms around the red haired elf, the elf who took her into her den when she first had come to the World of Two Moons.

"Kat? Cub what's wrong?" Nightfall held the sobbing she-cub; she could feel the tears on her shoulder.

"He doesn't…want…me." Kat sobbed harder.

Leetah noticed that Nightfall was guiding Kat over toward a corner. Something was wrong, Leetah thought. She hurried over to the two.

"What happen?" Leetah asked.

"I'm not sure. Kat what's going on?" Nightfall asked Kat.

Kat didn't answer for she was crying so hard.

(Kat?) Leetah sent a sending that was open to Nightfall as well.

(He knows my soul name. My soul name that I thought I didn't have. He saw my soul. He asked about me and I told him that I was different from everyone, that I came from a different world he turned his back on me. He looked…) "disgusted." Kat sobbed out the last word. Her tears fell harder and faster than before.

(Leetah she Recognitized someone?) Nightfall sent to her close friend.

(Yes. Him.) Leetah pointed to Spine who had just come into the room. He was shielding his face with his arms from a winged creature who was spitting at him.

"Berrybuzz! Here!" Nightfall called out. The Preserver spit one more time at Spine than flew over to Nightfall, Leetah and Kat.

Kat raised a hand for Berrybuzz to land on. Berrybuzz rubbed it's head on Kat's thumb. Nightfall smiled at the little 'bug' who loved Kat.

"We should talk to him." Nightfall started to say when someone in the room gasped. Leetah and Nightfall turned to look where everyone was looking. Everyone was gaur thing around the door way.

Nightfall and Leetah dragged a sniffling Kat behind them as they shouldered their way to Cutter's side. Sea elves flashed past the door in a what looked like a huge surge of water. Before Kat had hurried into the room all the elves in the main room where sending to the other Wave Dancers, calling them back to the palace.

"What's happening?" Sunstream was hurrying down some stairs, Brill was right behind him.

"Hurry!" Redlance called.

The two lovers joined the others as they watched helpless Wave Dancers whoosh past repeatedly.

"Is that him out there?" Sunstream asked his new lifemate.

"Yes." Brill answered in a soft voice.

Everyone could see an elf with what looked like fish fins on his arms and legs not to mention his head. He was one the causing the Wave Dancers to go around and around the palace.

(Surge! Please! Our people want to come in!) Brill sent, but received no reply.

"Can nothing be done?" Brill turned to Sunstream.

"Oh course, look." He smiled and pointed. Brill turned.

Her gasp caused the other Wave Dancers that were standing there, Spine pulling web from his hair. They gapped with open mouths at the tall elf with long sliver locks of hair trailing down to her feet. She was clothed in nothing but her long hair.

"A High One!" Snakeskin breathed as he fell to his knees.

(As you were shown.) Timmain sent to the Sun Folk.

The Sun Folk knew what to do. The back wall of the palace, outside formed a net catching the Wave Dancers as the whooshed past. Soon the net melted back into the palace and dropped the dizzy Wave Dancers on the floor.

"Spine! Snakeskin! Thank the High Ones!" A young white hair she elf said.

"You have no idea how right you are!" Snakeskin said to her.

The elves turned back toward the door to see Surge swim toward the door. Cutter stood in the door way with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Surge asked with a snare.

"I'm chief of the Wolfriders, Cutter. Your tribe mates are a bit dizzy but safe. The Sun Folk and they are waiting for you to enter and welcome you in." Cutter smiled as he waved an arm.

Shuna chouse that moment to peak around a corner. Surge's fins flared out at the sight of her.

"Human! A human!" Surge shouted with fear and rage.

(Please come inside!) (It's safe.) (A High One is here.) Surge's tribe mates sent to him.

"It's so wonders in here." Brill said.

"Let him think on it." Cutter said holding up a hand.

"Hum…they listen to you do they?" Surge said right before he sent a water rope through the magical barrier and wrapped it around Cutter. Cutter was pulled out.

"He'll drown!" Leetah screamed.

(Zhantee, a bubble shield around Cutter! Hurry!) Skywise sent to the dead elf.

A bubble appeared around Cutter who was wiggling his way free from the water rope. Cutter made to swim back to the palace when he was hit from behind by a water ram. He was knocked out.

(If you want to save him, come back to me my Wave Dancers.) Surge sent as he carried Cutter away.

Soon the Wave Dancers and everyone in the palace sent their thoughts to Surge.

"There's only one way to save him. We will return to him." Brill said for the Wave Dancers.

"No! That's not happening, you have a cub coming and you're staying here where it's safe. Your tribe mates as well." Nightfall said to the tall brown hair elf.

"She's right beloved." Sunstream agreed.

Kat watched the two lovers with a wishful look on her face. She stole a quick glance at Spine and was shocked to see him staring back at her. There was something on his face that she couldn't read. Something inside her twisted and she gasped as she put a hand to her heart. Kat looked away before the feeling came again. But she could still feel something something even not looking at him.

Kat watched as Snakeskin left the palace to meet his father face on. Around and around the palace they went in their fight. No one knew who was going to win when Surge sent a water ram at the reefs.

"Oh no! Cutter!" Leetah and Skywise screamed.

Snakeskin was knocked back by a rock when he went to try to save Cutter. Surge rushed past him and into the caves. Everyone held their breath as the dust settled on the ocean floor. Someone emerged out of the dust. It looked like a misshaped elf. He had Cutter in his arms. Snakeskin took Cutter from him and rushed him toward the palace. Inside the Wave Dancers were sobbing for the death of their chief.

"Beloved." Leetah sighed a breath of relief when Cutter was passed through to her and Skywise.

* * *

A day later found some of the Wave Dancers swimming outside with a transformed Sunstream. Cutter was in the Scrolls of Color room with Snakeskin, talking. It seemed like everyone was with someone else, everyone but Kat. She was in a room up a long set of stairs. She had shut herself away in the room. Kat was on a crystal bed watching the Wave Dancers outside swim past. She didn't see Spine out there. For a moment she wondered where he was but than she tried to push him from her mind. 

"Excuse me?" someone asked from the door way.

Kat felt her back stiffen. She turned slowly to see Spine standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" She turned her back to him, again watching the sea outside.

"I.." Spine started to say. He shock his head, changed his mind of what he was going to say. Instead of saying anything he rushed toward the elf woman and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wha..." Kat was surprised.

"What I want is you." Spine whispered into her hair. "What I wanted to tell you was that I like what I saw for your soul. I see someone who is so beautiful and unlike anyone I've ever seen."

"I'm beautiful?" Kat whispered.

"Very. Please look at me." Spine said. Kat slowly turned around his arms. She had tears streaming down her face. "You have every right to be mad at me. I seemed upset at you for something I don't want to change about you. Please don't cry, beloved."

Kat stopped crying when he said beloved. She sighed when Spine laid his lips on her forehead.

"When I look at you I see someone who is close to being a High One. And I like what I see." Kat breathed as Spine softly kissed her neck.

Spine pulled Kat closer to him. He pulled her toward the bed in the middle of the room.

"Come beloved, come." Spine whispered.

"I'll follow. I'll go over with you." Kat smiled when Spine pulled her down on to the bed and wrapped a fur around them.

* * *

A little bit later they lay wrapped in each other's embrace. Kat sighed with content as Spine trawled a finger down her back. Kat looked at their hands that were linked. She kissed the back of his hand and snuggled closer to him. 

"We've made a new life. I can feel it." Kat reached to her stomach with their joined hands and set them there.

(Mew, you are me and I am you. Are you happy) Spine sent.

(More than anything Tiki. I'm so happy you wanted me. I was unwanted in my old life.) Kat sighed.

(Unwanted? Who would not want such a beautiful being?) Spine kissed the back of her neck.

(You'd be surprised.) Kat giggled. She yawned.

"Sleep beloved. Sleep now." Spine pulled her closer as she fell into a deep and happy sleep.

* * *

Kat and Spine walked down a long set of stairs hand in hand. Kat tried not to blush when Redlance winked at her. She let Spine's hand go at the bottom of the stairs and run to hug Nightfall and Leetah. The two hugged her back each with a smile. 

"Cub, you look happy." Cutter said giving her a one arm hug across the shoulders as well.

"I'm very happy Cutter." She smiled at Spine who was being hugged by his friends, "Very happy."

"Have you two talked about things?" Leetah asked.

"We have. I will return with you. I could never live here and be away from you guys but…at the same time its going to be hard to be away from him." Kat's face got a little sad look on it.

"We can always visit. And they can always visit us." Leetah said hugging the girl again.

"I know." Kat left them and went to Spine who was holding out a hand to her.

He introduced her to all the Wave Dancers. Everyone gave her a huge hug. For they knew that the child would be part Wave Dancer as well as…whatever she was.

Soon it was time for the palace to leave. Sunstream needed to take up his duties. Brill and Sunstream had a moment to themselves away from everyone. Kat and Spine did as well.

"You'll visit right?" Spine said cupping her face in his webbed hands.

"Of course. Soon though you'll have to visit me at the Holt." Kat smiled up at him. She was trying not to cry.

"Oh beloved, we'll still be together even though we're apart." Spine hugged Kat to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I know." She stepped back from him.

"Take care my little one." Spine laid a hand on Kat's stomach. "And you take care as well beloved."

"I will." Kat nodded.

Kat went and stood next to Nightfall as the Wave Dancers left the Crystal Palace. She waved a hand at Spine and Brill as tears streamed down her face. Soon the palace was a blur in the sky traveling back to the Holt. When the palace landed Kat walked out into a lush green forest.

"Welcome to Goodtree's Rest." Cutter said.

I'm finally home, Kat thought, home.

* * *

I'm not done with this story yet. Still need to find out if Kat's having a boy or a girl. At the one part in this story I was iffy on wanting to write it. Shade and Sweet Water. 


End file.
